QW15 Day 5 - Secrets & Guilty Pleasures
by septemberof1897
Summary: If you have told Quinn a year ago that she'd wait for Santana to show up, in a dark alley in New York, to go a place like this, she'd have called you crazy...


**A/N: I had this story written a while ago, so why no post it? I'll update Lust for Life tomorrow, I had it completed but then the power went down and because I'm hopeless with technology I couldn't recover the last 4k words :/**

* * *

The blonde girl waits patiently in the dark narrow street. She's has her hair in a fancy ponytail that is hidden under large fashionable hat, she wears large raincoat that covers most of her body and with large sunglasses to make sure nobody recognizes her. It's been more than half an hour there, waiting for the other girl to show up.

Finally, she hears footsteps and turns to see a dark figure approaching her. Quinn instantly recognizes Santana. They silently acknowledge each other as they walk deeper into the alley. Santana is wearing a dark coat that covers her body knee-high, she too wears a hat but looks more like a fedora, but unlike her she wears regular glasses. "You are late" she notes

"Always am" she shrugges "Do you have the cash?"

"Are you serious right now?" she rolls her eyes even thought Santana can't see her "That's how you charm girls?"

"I'm a starving college student in New York Q, I need the money. And by the way, I never pay on first dates" she winks.

"This isn't a date Santana. I'm serious."

It's Santana's turn to roll her eyes "Yeah right. How can you be serious when you're dressed like this? Who even wears sunglasses in the night?"

"People who don't want to be seen" she explains. She notices that the girl is ready to answer back "Alright, I'll give you the money, you give me the... file."

Santana smiles brightly and after looking around carefully, they hug. Between their bodies they do the exchange. Quinn puts the file in her bag and Santana counts the money, this makes her roll her eyes again.

"Ready to go, Q?" she says offering her arm to the blonde.

"About fucking time..."

* * *

They walk through many dangerous narrow streets that smell like shit, literally, but it's better than accidentally been seen by someone they know. Then everything will be lost and most of all, their reputation.

"Are you sure they'll not follow us?" Quinn asks midway.

"Yes blondie, I put so many sleeping pills to their tea that they'll sleep their alarms off."

"Are you sure? Rachel was always immune to pills."

"I'm pretty sure. I've been sharing the same roof with Hummelberry for a while now, I know how they work" Santana reassures her, Quinn offers a shy smile.

It takes them another ten minutes to go to their final destination. Before entering Quinn throws away that ugly raincoat and puts the sunglasses back to her back because Santana is right, they're kinda ridiculous.

She looks at the entrance and takes a deep breath. Santana senses her hesitation and turns to her "Q, we're two hot smart women who take no shit. We're going to do this. Are you ready to kick some ass?"

Quinn smiles weakly and nods. Santana takes her hand as they walk inside the bar.

* * *

The receptionist eyes them curiously; he must've never seen two women so sexy inside this place before.

They hand him the envelopes and after checking them he asks for their names and IDs. "It's Rosario Cruz and Emily Stark then. The event starts in a quarter; you can enjoy a drink in the meanwhile"

They thank him and go inside. Santana takes off her coat and Quinn can't help but check her out. She's wearing a tight blue dress that hugs her in all the right places. She tries her best to look the other way.

"Let me buy us a drink" Santana offers, making Quinn smile.

"I thought you never pay on first dates"

"That's right" she winks and uses the money Quinn gave her earlier.

"You're unbelievable" she rolls her eyes for the millionth time that night but she can't help but laugh. She never thought she'll find this behavior adorable.

"Don't worry, I always pay on second dates" she says nonchalantly. Then she looks around "Look at them peasants, they don't stand a chance against us."

"No, they don't" Quinn agrees without taking her eyes off of Santana.

* * *

Ten minutes later they decide to take sits, the event was to begin any minute now. "Do you think this is ridiculous?" Quinn asks because she still can't believe she's here.

Santana rolls her eyes "Of course it is and if Hummelberry finds out the truth we'll never hear the end of it but we both love it, so..."

They found out the truth about each other during that Rachel-getting-naked intervention back in January. The same night the three of them, together with Brody and Kurt, got drunk while playing truth or dare. Rachel and Brody had already left to have loud sex and Kurt had passed out. The two of them continue playing alone, to see who will lose.

When Santana dared her to say an embarrassing secret no one knows about Quinn realized that she already knew all her secrets except one. She took a deep breath, moved closer to Santana and whispered in her ear, "I actually love Broadway, show tunes and everything that has to do with musicals."

Santana's eyes widen at this confession but she was also very drunk so she answered without thinking "Oh my fucking god, I love them too. I never said that to anyone, not even Brittany, because they are like..."

"For total losers. We are not losers, we are great popular cheerleaders" Quinn completed her thoughts.

"Exactly, I hate Barbra Streisand thought"

"I know right, she's obnoxious! High five!"

The next morning they agreed to never mention that secret again. That was Santana plan until Valentine's Day, after that night she couldn't stop thinking about the other girl. When she heard about the annual Broadway trivia tournament she decided to ask Quinn to join her.

* * *

So, here they are now, two closeted nerds, hiding from all their friends, taking part in the hunger games - Broadway edition. The judge explained the rules and the details: there were twenty-five teams of two, who had to answer musical related questions in a multiple choice form. The price for the winning team was two tickets for a Broadway show of their choice. "First question, what year does Rent take place?"

The girls roll their eyes and they both click the third button at the same time.

More than three hours later they're still here, they feel mentally exhausted but they love the game and they're both determined to win the price. Their only opponent is a fat married couple who look too old to be here. Santana decides to sit in a way that her magnificent boobs will distract the man.

When the judge asks the next question, this time about the origins of Elizabethan theatre, the man doesn't hear the question and his wife answers wrong. If Quinn answers correctly, because honestly Santana has no idea about that shit, they're the winners.

Quinn is focused on the screen, her hands barely grazing the first two buttons of the controller. Everyone in the audience, yes they have an audience too, are at the edge of their sits, waiting to see if this blonde woman will choose the right answer.

After another minute of inner debate Quinn clicks the second button. "That is... correct!" the judge screams and everyone claps. Santana jumps and hugs her like she did almost a year ago when they won Nationals.

* * *

Afterwards they decide to drink a couple of shots to celebrate their win. Some other players also buy them drinks, so when they decide to leave they're already halfway drunk.

"San, I'm starving..." she whines

"Let's eat then. But you're paying."

"Seriously? We won because of me; I deserve a freaking hot dog." Santana wants to tell her that they won because of her side boob but she decides otherwise. It's then that she realizes that something had actually changed between them.

"Alright princess, I'll buy us pizza" Quinn smiles "but don't let it get into the beautiful head of yours. And just to be clear, you're buying me pizza on our second date."

They eat at a 24/7 place nearby where they spend the next hours sobering up and talking about everything and nothing at all, lost in their own little world.

Just when they decide to leave, they hear a British accent calling Santana's name. They turn to see a very drunk Adam Crawford, Kurt's newest boyfriend. "What are you doing here Santana Lopez? This is a Broadway area, you hate Broadway. Kurt told me you put stuff to their drinks in order to go out on secret date with the girl you slept with on Valentine's..."

The two women share a look and Santana answers "Do they know where we are going?"

"No idea. They have a roommate bonding time with Sondheim marathon. Anyway, I have to pee, nice to meet you Quinn. See you later Santana."

When the older boy left there was an uncomfortable silence until they burst into laughter. "You know, since our secret date is no longer a secret, you can crash to our place."

Quinn smiles "As tempting as it sounds, I'll stick to the original plan and take the first train. Early class tomorrow"

"That's too bad" Santana says.

* * *

They decide to go the train station hours later, a little after six. On their way there they take coffee and make fun of all these people rushing to go to their sad jobs.

As they wait for the train to arrive Quinn concludes "I really had fun tonight, you make a dream of mine come true."

"You're such a geek." she says trying to hide her blush "I had a great time too."

Quinn laughs "Broadway sucks but at least we know what'll do on our second date."

Santana's eyes lit up "I'll choose the show and it's my treat"

"The tickets are free."

She rolls her eyes smiling once more "You know what I mean. I always pay on second dates."

"Except for the pizza, pizza is on me." Santana is about to disagree but she stops her, "Yes way Lopez. We're equals in this."

Santana tries to look pissed off but she can't, because she really likes the idea of an equal relationship. They both smile while looking at each other's eyes, until they hear the announcement about Quinn's train arriving.

The blonde girl breaks the eye contact and turns to leave. "Fabray, I think you forgot something"

Quinn turns around a little bit confused until Santana closes the distance and kisses her. They stay like this for a while until they realize that the train is about to leave.

"Gotta go" Quinn whispers and after a second of hesitation she runs to the train, the doors closing after her.

Santana waits until the train has left the station. She smiles all the way home...

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I don't know the English name for the game they played, so if anyone knows it I'd like to let me know...**


End file.
